


dawn

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: what shoyo lacked in height, he made up for in space; despite their bed being king sized, kenma would wake up to entangled limbs, touching foreheads, and a warmth throughout his body.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	dawn

**Author's Note:**

> just some kenhina fluff because why not

the sun’s rays lazily crept in through the gap in the curtain, tiptoeing onto kenma’s face. he groaned where he lay and would have stood up to completely close the curtain, had it not been for the person lying on his chest.

what shoyo lacked in height, he made up for in space; despite their bed being king sized, kenma would wake up to entangled limbs, touching foreheads, and a warmth throughout his body.

shoyo yawned and lifted his head up, blinking as he fully awoke.  
“morning,” he mumbled.

“hey, shoyo.”

“what time is it?” shoyo’s voice was thick with sleepiness.

kenma sat up to squint at the clock they had on their wall.  
“just past seven am.”

“mm. we gotta get up.”

“you don’t have to. we can just stay in bed all day.”

“kenma, we’ve gotta get up!” shoyo started to move. “i have to go back to osaka tomorrow, so today’s our last day together. we’ve gotta do something.”

“how long will you be away for?”

“i could probably find the time to come home every now and then,” shoyo said through a yawn. “but the game season lasts six months.”

“ah. i’ll miss you.”

“you can call me whenever you want!”

“yeah, but-” kenma sighed. “-it won’t be the same as waking up next to you all the time.”

“i’ll be home before you know it,” shoyo smiled, a soft smile, and leaned in towards kenma. his hand crept up the side of kenma’s face and tucked his hair behind his ear.  
“your hair’s getting long again.”

“i don’t feel like cutting it.”

“you’d look cute however you wore it!”

“thanks, sho.”

“anyway...” shoyo sat upright fully, stretching his arms behind his back. “what are we doing today?”

“i’m going to fall in love with you.”

“kenma,” shoyo giggled. “you’re already in love with me.”

“i’m going to fall in love with you again. even deeper.”

“aw kenma, you’re sweet.”

“i’m going to fall in love with you every day.” he reached for shoyo’s hand, feeling the gentle skin beneath his fingertips. 

“every day?”

kenma brought shoyo’s hand to his mouth and his lips grazed the knuckles, a smile forming.  
“every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
